Colors of the Chameloen
by Alwaysamongashes
Summary: Cammie Morgan thought she was going to be a normal year at the school, but then a person shows up in her life? Can she deal with the stress of having a relative at her school?
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of the Gallagher Academy, trying to look as if everything was great. Hi I am Cammie Morgan, and i go the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, if you are reading this you must have a level 4 clearance, and know all about the school.**( A/N I wanted to use Ally Carter line, I do not own Anything) **I go to a school for spies, I am the headmistress daughter, and only child, I thought.

" Come in" my mother said. I opened the door to her office, and there she was , acting nervous! I mean I have barley seen her nervous, she was Rachel Morgan one the CIA's best operatives.

''You wanted to speak?" I ask casually, sitting down in the black leather sofa.

" Cam, ummmmmmmmmm." my mother stared to say. After a few second of awkward silence my mother blurted, " YOU HAVE SISTER."

_What I thought? I could not have a sister , she would have told me_. I thought to myself. Then the most weird thing just happened. I burst into uncontrollable laughter.

" HAHAHAHAAHA! very funny, that so NOT COOL MOM!'' Now I was mad.

" Cam please don't be mad, let me explain it then you will see." my mother said in a calm voice. I sank down into the couch ready to listen.

"Cam do you remember when you five, and we shipped you to your grandparents?" my mother asked. i just nodded._ I hope this gets interesting._ I thought to myself. " Well, we did that because I got pregnant again, and the CIA wanted to test out their new program, so after I had Caroline, we gave her to the CIA, for the testing." " Now she is coming her because the test was canceled."

" And who is bring her here? " I asked.

" That is also something I need to inform you, your father is alive and well." she said.

I just gawked at her. _What my father is alive _I thought to myself. then the world went black.

**An hour later **

_I was walking on the streets of Washington D.C. my mother and father were hold each of my hands smiling happily. My mother face was aglow, looking up at my father. Then the scene changed. I'm in the meadow of my grandparents farm, and a little kid is running around trying catch a butterfly. There is a man and he calls out the little girls name __**Caroline Caroline**__._

I woke up with a jolt, cold sweat was running down my back.

" You okay?" My mother said walking towards me.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You fainted after I told you about your father ." My mother said with a worried face on.

" Oh . sorry for that, it just well, you know surprised me." I said.

" I fine sweetheart, I know it is a lot to take in, that why I wanted to tell you now, so you have time to prepared." Mom said smiling.

" Wait...... When are they coming? " I asked before leaving the office.

" A week for today." mom said, before I left.

**I Cammie just found out that her father is alive and well ,I have a little sister named Caroline, and she is going to be living her at the school in one week. Well my life has never been easy, and bland. This will be the school year of change for me. **

**My life will change some, my family is whole again. I am not having to endure my mother's cooking by myself. I have watch my little sister's back, and try to be as normal as a teenage girl who go to a spy school can be. **

**A/n Like it? Hate it? Please R&R THNKS Srry it was SO Short **


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Back:

_" What!" Macey , Bex and Liz screamed._

_"Wow," Bex said," your mother NEVER TOLD YOU!" _

_" Yes, Bex I am as surprised as you are." I said walking over to my bag and getting out my clothes to put them up._

_"Cammie this is a great opportunity, Liz said, " you are now have a younger sibling to look after and help her strive in the right direction.''_

_" Liz ,I know ,but this is very sudden and I don't think I am ready, I bet she will follow us everywhere ,and ask all sorts of weird questions. Besides I still I am trying to get the handle on the Blackthrone guys." _

_" When is she coming?" Macey asked.._

_" In a week, so I have a week to stop goofing around and try to become a good role model for Caroline.'' I said._

_" WOW WOW A week?" Bex said._

_" Yes." I said " A week.''_

I Cammie Morgan had a WHOLE WEEK to GET READY to see my younger sister Caroline, and my father. I Could not sleep the next night all these questions were poring into my mind.

_Would my father know who I am? _

_Would Caroline except me? _

_Would I except her._

My mind finally stop the flood of questions, and I could finally get to sleep.

The next thing I knew was the alarm clock beeping to wake me and my friends up. " Stupid clock." I grumbled as I walked to the bathroom. During breakfast my mother came over to ask how I was feeling. I just said fine. We are all walking down the hallway, when I saw him! Ad the others. I ran up to him and hug my arms around him.

Blackthourne was here.

**Hey Guys, sorry this took so long! I know it is short. I really didn't have much to work with. But I hope to get some amazing reveiws, during my stay at the beach for thanksgiving! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Zach was here standing in front of me, oh my gosh!

"Hey, Gallagher Girl,'' Zach said as he kissed the top of my forehead. After that I said hi to the rest of the gang, Zach and I went for a walk around the school. I told him about Caroline and my father, he was surprised, but understand, about how I felt about it.

"Cam, you are going to be a great older sister to her." Zach said when I asked him. When we were going to dinner Bex, Liz, with Grant, and Jonas joined up with us. Macey had decided to skip dinner and study.

"Well looks like I won't have any problems with you guys all getting along." My mother said as she passed by our table.

"Hey Cam," Bex shouted "were going to have a movie night, want to join?"

"Sure, can Zach come?''

"No duh, Cam, of course this is a movie date."

After that we all talked and swapped funny stories, about our summer. One was so funny that Liz squirted milk out of her noise. Then the door opened and in walked…..

**Hey Guys! Cliffed, who do you think walked in the dining hall? Right now I'm at the beach, and my father is letting me use his computer to writer this chapter. Please Read and Review! Thnks! **


	4. Chapter 4

And came in Mr. Solomon, he walk over were my mother was sitting and sat down. Not before saying hi to us. After dinner we all headed to go watch a movie in my room. We all decided to watch Cheaper by the Dozen. During the movie the guys decided to put their arms around us, and we were all fine with snuggling close to them.

"So Gallagher Girl like the movie so far?" Zach whispered in my ear.

"The movie is ok but you are distracting me from watching it." I said back.

"Sorry." He said.

After the movie the boys all said goodnight and they would see us first thing tomorrow. All of us got into bed, even Macey who had decided to join us. I snuggled into my bed, and for once not worrying about Caroline, or my father, but instead of Zach.

The next day was fun, the boys walked us to breakfast, and then we all went out the town to hang out. Zach and I walked around hold each others hand, smiling at each other.

"Hey Cammie, you want to grab some lunch?" Zach asked around noon.

"Yeah, I know a good diner." I said leading him to the restaurant josh and I had a date at last year.

After lunch we all headed back to the school.

"Wow that was so much fun!" Grant said when we were walking back!

"I know." Bex said leaning into Grant, and he just put his arm around her.

_What a cute couple. _I thought to myself. When we got to the front door of the school we all noticed a black sleek car, which should be in a James Bond movie.

"Um, Cam who's car is that?'' Liz asked.

"I don't know but we're going to find out soon." I told her. We had just turn into the Hall of History when we heard my mother's voice.

_OMG! _I thought.

"Guys" I said, "what is today?"

"Friday, it's Friday Cam." Bex said worried.

"WHAT!" I screeched.I had lost track of time! My father was here, in this very build, only footsteps away. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me up to my room, with Zach and the others close behind.

I hope you liked it! Plze review! If you do I will give you a homemade set of brownies!


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline's POV

Oh My Gosh. I was HERE! I had been waiting for this my whole life, and here I was standing here in the Hall of History, waiting for my headmistress, and my mother, to let us into her office. I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. Soon I heard voices coming from about two feet away, the voices were both male and female. 

_Wait male voice? _I thought to my self . I turn around to see a group of teens coming this way. One of the teens looked straight at me, eyes bulging, and then without a second thought she bolted in the opposite direction, followed by her friends calling her name. 

_Wow, what up with her? _I thought, right as the door opened to the headmistress's office. Standing there was a very pretty, good looking women with an amazing body! 

"Hello, welcome," she said. "please come in." as she motioned us to come in. In her office was a rather large desk, with papers stacked on it, and black leather couch, a book case with book that read:_ Poisons through the Ages _and _How Modern Warfare Works._ I was looking at the book case when my father called my name.

"Caroline, sit." he said will sitting himself down onto the leather couch. I nervously walked over to were the couch was and sat next to him. I folded my hands in my lap casually, and waited for the Headmistress to speak. 

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy," the headmistress began. " I am Rachel Morgan." I know that your father has given you the run down on what academics we have here. You will be a tiny bit behind, but I am willing to help you in any ways possible to catch up to you fellow class mates. Since I am your mother, you may call me mom. On Sunday nights you may come to my office to have if you like. Please come to me if you have any problems. Here is your schedule, your room key, and your map of the school. Any questions before we head out, and I show you around the school?" 

"Um yes I do," I began ", since this is a All girls school Why are there boys?"

"Good question, we are doing an exchange program with the Blackthorne Intuition for Boys." My mother said. After that question was out of the way I was ready to look at the place were I would be spending the next six years of my life.

**A/N Love it? Hate it ? Plze review it! Srry guys I have been busy with holidays and exams. Oh and then my mother had to break her back, and i have been running around the house helping out with things! Also my father is on horrible terms with his stepdaughter, my older sis Becca! He cussed her out saying horrible nasty things, and teasing her and making her cry. telling her that she is a huge cry baby and she needs to get the h*** out! Plze pray if you r a Christian for my mom and older sister.**


	6. AN

Author's note:

Hey Guys, sorry for not updating in awhile, I am on a writer's block, and I also am working on some other stories. Plze chose either these three ideas, to help me move along and PM me.

**A.) Have a POV from Caroline**

**B.) Have a fight between Cammie and Caroline**

**C.) Tell me what you want the next chapter to been about.**


	7. Chapter 6

Caroline's POV

I was walking down the school's hallway with both my parents. My Mother was rambling on about the rules and expectations of how I should act. My father on the other hand kept looking at her in a way that disturbed me. I was snapped out of my revenue by a loud shriek coming down the hall. A few seconds later, a girl came barreling down the hall.

_Wait I know her. _I thought, _the girl from the hall! _I recognized her as she came running toward us.

In close pursuit came a guy holding something fur looking in his hands. Next thing I know the girl starts yelling,

"GRANT GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!." The girl screamed. Grant just smiled even bigger.

"Aw. Zach's girlfriend scared of a spider?" Grant said holding up the tarantula closer the girl.

"Grant," My mother yelled, " why in the lord name to you have a spider here?" She was MAD! Note to self: stay away form here mean side.

"Well Ms. Morgan, he's my pet and Mr. Smith said I could bring him." Grant explained.

"Ok, you may keep him, but do not get him near Cameron, she is deathly afraid of spiders." Mom explained, that was when some other kids showed up. One of the kids look really mad, and ready to rip off Grant's head.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" screamed the guy.

"Dude chill, I wasn't going to hurt Cammie ,Zach!" Grant said cowering down some, a terrified look crossing his face. I thought Zach was going to deck Grant right in front of the headmistress but instead held his arms out to Cammie, which she went into. Zach started rubbing her back and calming her down, that was when mom spoke.

"Hey guys, why don't you give Caroline the rest of the tour, it will be good if she has some upper class to help her get use to it here. (A/N Does that sound right?)

" Ok." Everyone responded. Mom just smiled.

"Thanks guys." she said. "Have fun Caroline." She said as she hugged me and walked away my my father.

"Are you guys going to introduce yourselves to me?" I asked.

"Cammie"

"Zach"

"Bex"

"Liz"

"Macey"

"Grant"

"Jonas"

After they introduced them selves to me, I got the coolest tour in my life. Cammie seemed to know about secret passages all around the school and told me how to get to them. Liz and Jonas pulled me into the cool library, Grant and Jonas, showed me the gym, Macey showed me the dorms, which for a bit hung out in one which belonged to Macey, Bex, Cammie, and Liz. I could tell Cammie was a country gal. As five o clock rolled around we headed down to the Great Hall. As we were eating (I got to eat with the gang) my mother and father came up to me and asked how the tour was, which I started babbling on all the things we did. After dinner my mother guided me to the dorm I was going to stay in, which held two other girls Jasmine and Taylor. As I drifted off to sleep I thought.

_This isn't going to be bad at all._

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I am back sorry that took so long! My school has been shoving things into me not stop. I had to go to St. Louis for Chorus and Band Competition, which the chorus placed in 1st and Superior! It was so cool, if you every go there check out the City Museum. It is MIND BLOWING! What should Cam's dad's named should be? Review!**

**Ok should I do a chapter in the POV Of:**

**Rachel **

**Cammie**

**Zach**

**Sammie's Dad**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dinner and surprises Caroline's POV

My first week of school was the same as all new school, scratch that it was different. I had a bundle of nerves inside of me, and I could barely sleep. When I finally went to bed it seemed like just minutes later someone was knocking on my dorm's door. Which woke up my roommates? I opened the door to see Cammie there, holding a box.

"Rise and shine," she said putting the box down, "ok here are the things you are going to need for all your classes, and new backpack, and supplies, now gets ready." She then added pushing me to the bathroom, and shoving a uniform into my face. After I had gotten ready, then Cammie showed me to the table where I would be sitting at for the school year. Thankfully my two roommates let me sit between them.

When breakfast was over, I than headed out to my classes, I had most of the same classes, with Jasmine and Taylor so they helped me get around. I saw my father once, and he was talking to some really hot guy (A/N oh Caroline is falling for Solomon) I just smiled and kept on walking, not wanting to be a nuisance to my father.

The teachers seemed to be really welcoming towards me. I think it might be because I Am the headmistress's daughter, but I'm not riding on that theory much. When they say that the Gallagher has some tough curriculum, they sure as heck mean it. My roommates and I were up till ten finishing up the homework, and we were than to tired to talk, and I feel asleep with my toothbrush still in my mouth.

My first week went by very fast, and next thing I knew my mother was pulling my over to the side asking if I would come to her office during dinner on Sunday to have dinner with me. I of course said yes and asked if Mon pere was coming (A/n French for father).

She said, "Of course sweetheart," and then hugged me and said, "see you Sunday." then she walked off.

I was thrilled, when I told Dad, he kind of gave me the 'We are going to die look' then smiled and walk off.

Sunday night, wow it came fast, I bided Jasmine and Taylor goodbye and headed to my mother's office, when I opened the door there was..... CAMMIE! She was sitting on the black leather sofa, in jeans and a Taylor Swift shirt. She then noticed my presents.

"Caroline, hey come sit Mom and Dad will be in here in a few minutes." Wait what? _Mom and Dad?_

_I was totally confused. Then the door behind my and in walk my parents oh scratch that OUR parents. They had some explaining to do._

_A/N_

_It is almost 11:00 pm were I am at, so please if there is any misspelling please tell me so I can fix it. I hope everyone's summer, if you are on summer break like moi is right now. I have the other chapters written in my book but not typed. Is anyone else going to meet Ally Carter , if is coming to your town or close by? AND IS EVERYONE PUMPED FOR THE NEW BOOK.! _


End file.
